Last Stand Wrestling
by wrestlingfan962
Summary: The WWE has been bought out... And now it's time for a new era of wrestling! Prepare for Last Stand Wrestling!
1. Chapter 1

The WWE... Once the greatest dynasty in professional wrestling, now downgraded to horrible guest hosts and horrible storylines. What was once the greatest show on television, has been reduced to a PG rated, kid grown, boring ass TV show, that has no enjoyment at all.

Now though, the WWE is going bankrupt. There is no chance at all of them getting bailed out, as they had already gotten bailed out earlier in the year. These days, no one really cared about wrestling. Vince McMahon finally decided he had to sell the company to an Anonymous rich benefactor, who quickly gave the keys to this company to his fourteen year old son, Sam, for his birthday. His son, although he didn't grow up during the time of the greatest wrestling ever, did know about it.

He had been able to watch a lot of old footage, and he was even more knowledgeable then most about wrestling. Unlike most of the people in his class, he despised John Cena, and favored people like The Miz, Sheamus, Wade Barrett and of course Daniel Bryan and Rey Mysterio. It's know surprise however, that he quickly changed the PG rating of the show, to a TV-14 rating once again. He renamed the company Last Stand Wrestling, and recreated the WWE to his liking.

For starters, he took all the WWE shows off the air. He also canceled all touring schedules. Then... He closed the company until further notice.

Six months later, the company was reopened. It was announced that they had gotten three television deals. On Wednesday night- LSW Hardcore Recoil, airing on ESPN from 8:00 PM until 11:00 PM. On Friday Night- LSW Raging Fury on MTV from 9:00 until 10:00. And finally, Saturday Night Mad Assault – airing on Fox from 8:00 until 10:30.

There first ever broadcast was announced to be a Pay-Per-View, taking place in the first week of January. The LSW site was launched, and every thing was ready for business.


	2. Chapter 2

California, January 2011

LSW- Draft

Jim Ross: Hello all! I'm Jim Ross, the announcer for Hardcore Recoil-

Joey Styles: And I'm Joey Styles, announcer for Mad Assault.

Jim Ross: Both shows part of the brand new wrestling show- Last Stand Wrestling.

Joey Styles: Tonight is our first ever show, and Pay-Per-View- the LSW Draft!

Jim Ross: The General Managers from both brands will both pick random numbered balls from a machine. Each number has been assigned to a wrestler...

Joey Styles: And when their number is chosen, they will go to that General Managers respective brand.

Jim Ross: Speak of the devils! That's them now!

The two General Managers for the two LSW brands walk out to the arena, receiving a huge reaction from the crowd. From Mad Assault, Bret the Hitman Hart walks out, with a huge strut. He is obviously confident. From Hardcore Recoil, Shawn Michaels walks out, sporting a huge grin as a starts to hype up the audience. The two make their way to the ring, and step inside the squared circle.

Shawn Michaels puts a microphone up to his mouth, and starts to speak.

Shawn Michaels: Hello California!

The crowd starts to go mad.

Shawn Michaels: Welcome to the LSW Draft!

The crowd begins to chant LSW repeatedly.

Shawn Michaels: Let's get ready to get our rosters set up!

Bret Hart: You better believe my roster is going to be the best there is, the best there ever was, and the best there ever will be!

Shawn Michaels: Okay, calm down Bret... Now, let's start this thing!

Bret Hart: Alright! You can choose first... For luck.

Shawn Michaels: Alright then... Let's see... Which number should I choose...

Bret Hart: Shawn, the numbers you can choose from to start are on the screen.

Shawn Michaels: … Oh.

On the screen, there are six numbers showing. 1, 2, 3, 4, ,5 and of cource 6.

Shawn Michaels: Um... I guess I choose 1.

The screen changes, and announces that the wrestler he has received is... Randy Orton!

Jim Ross: Holy cow! We get the Viper, Randy Orton!

Joey Styles: You lucky son of a-

_I hear voices in my head, they talk to me they understand, they talk to me... They talk to me... Woah. They tell me things that I will do, they show me things I'll do to you... They talk to me.. Woah. I hear voices rising, I see heroes dieing..._

The crowd boos as Randy Orton walks out to the stage, microphone in hand.

Randy Orton: What is this? I have to join the worst brand in this company? I demand a redo!

Shawn Michaels: And why is that?

Randy Orton: Everyone knows that Mad Assault is the striving brand! The one where I would reach my full potential!

Shawn Michaels: This is the first show, and the rosters haven't even been decided yet you idiot!

Randy Orton: … Fine then... But I want to be in the LSW World Championship match tonight!

Shawn Michaels: You know what? Fine then! You're in that match! And you know what, you face the next person I pick!

Randy Orton: I can deal with that! Bring it!

Shawn Michaels: Alright then! I choose number-

Bret Hart: Hold it there buddy! It's time for me to choose!

Shawn Michaels: Oh, right. Sorry. Go ahead.

Bret Hart: Alright... I choose number 4!

The screen changes, to show that CM Punk has been chosen by Bret Hart.

Bret Hart: Alright! I've got the Strait Edge Savior, CM Punk!

Shawn Michaels: And now it's time to pick your opponent Randy!

Randy Orton replies with a simple grunt, and looks up at the screen.

Shawn Micahels: Give me 6!

The screen reveals six to be... Undertaker! The Undertaker is now on Hardcore Recoil!

Jim Ross: Yes!

Joey Styles: I am getting tired of this! Bret! Choose someone better!

Shawn Michaels: Well that settles it! The main event will be between Randy Orton and The Undertaker for the LSW Championship!

Randy Orton angrily glares at Shawn Michaels, before exiting through the curtains.

Bret Hart: Now I get to choose again! I choose 2!

The screen reveals... Edge!

The Rated R Superstar has been drafted to Mad Assault!

Joey Styles: Oh how I love sweet justice...

Jim Ross: Shut your trap you idiot! Shawn Michaels is up next!

The rest of the drafting continued without interruption. The final results are as follows.

To Hardcore Recoil:

Alberto Del Rio

Caylen Croft

Chris Masters

Cody Rhodes

Curt Hawkins

Darren Young

David Hart Smith

David Otunga

Drew Mcintyre

Ezekiel Jackson

Goldust

Jack Swagger

John Morrison

Kaval

Kofi Kingston

Michael McGillicutty

Michael Tarver

Primo

Santino

Shad

Sheamus

Skip Sheffield

Ted DiBiase

The Great Khali

The Miz

Vance Archer

Vladimir Kozlov

Alicia Fox

Beth Phoenix

Gail Kim

Kelly Kelly

Layla

Natalya

To Mad Assault:

Big Show

Chavo

Christian

Daniel Bryan

Dolph Ziggler

Evan Bourne

Finlay

Heath Slater

Husky Harris

Jey Uso

Jimmy Uso

Joey Mercury

Justin Gabriel

John Cena

JTG

Kane

Mark Henry

MVP

Rey Mysterio

R-Truth

Triple H

Tyler Reks

Tyson Kidd

Wade Barrett

William Regal

Yoshi Tatsu

Brie Bella

Eve

Maryse

Melina

Michelle McCool

Nikki Bella

With the rosters now all set in place, the matches were now to be decided...

Shawn Michaels: Alright! Let me see here... For the Hardcore Championship... It will be Kaval vs John Morrison! Also from Hardcore Recoil, Jack Swagger will take on the The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship and Natalya will fight Eve from Mad Assault for the LSW Diva's Championship.

Bret Hart: From my brand, a tournament will be held throughout the night. An eight man tournament, ending with a Light Tube Death Match for the LSW Heavyweight Championship. The first round of that tournament will include Rey Mysterio vs CM Punk, Big Show vs John Cena, Kane vs Edge and Triple H vs Wade Barrett. Also, Justin Gabriel, Christian and Evan Bourne will have a Triple Threat for the United States Championship and Daniel Bryan taking on Tyson Kidd for the Television Championship.

Jim Ross: What an exciting night we have ahead of us!

Joey Styles: I just can't wait!

Match 1:

Kane vs Edge

Chair Match

LSW Heavyweight Championship Tournament

At the beginning of the match Kane took complete control, dealing quick and powerful blows. It looked like Kane was going to win when he went for a choke slam, but Edge was able to get out of it, and tripped Kane. Edge got a hold of a steel chair, and stood over Kane, waiting for him to get up. When Kane finally did get up, he hit him with a chair, and went for a pin fall, and got the win.

Winner: Edge

Shawn Michaels is walking backstage, when Alberto Del Rio walks up to him.

Alberto Del Rio: Shawn, what are you thinking?

Shawn Michaels: What's that?

Alberto Del Rio: What are you thinking, not putting me in a match tonight?

Shawn Michaels: Oh... Oh I see. You want some action. You want a match tonight?

Alberto Del Rio: Yeah. That's exactly what I want.

Shawn Michaels: Then that's too bad! You see; is the WWE you might have been hot shit, but in LSW, we earn our place... We don't just walk in and expect everything to be handed to us.

Shawn Michaels pauses, and looks Alberto Del Rio in the eye.

Shawn Michaels: This Wednesday- Sheamus and you in singles action. If you win, you get a shot at the Hardcore championship- at Fiery Explosion.

Alberto Del Rio: I'm glad you see it my way, Mr. General Manager...

Shawn Michaels: Go to hell.

Match 2:

Jack Swagger vs The Miz

Singles Match

Intercontinental Championship

The match begins, and The Miz quickly starts to go after Jack Swagger's leg, dealing multiple attacks to it. As the match went on, Jack Swagger seemed to retain an injury to his knee. The Miz started to capitalize on it, and was able to get behind him, before setting up for the Skull-Crushing Finale. His attempt failed however, and Jack Swagger merely flipped The Miz over his back, and set up for the Powerbomb. He then hit it, and pinned The Miz for the win.

Winner: Jack Swagger

Randy Orton is standing backstage, next to Josh Matthews.

Josh Matthews: Hello Randy. Would you mind taking some time for an interview?

Randy Orton: You know what Josh? Shut up, and give me the microphone.

Randy Orton grabs Josh Matthews microphone, followed by shoving him out of the way.

Randy Orton: LSW Universe... Tonight, I am going to win the LSW Championship, by beating The Undertaker... You all don't understand the severity of the situation... That tonight... I will deliver a RKO to the Undertaker!

Randy Orton walks off camera.

Match 3:

Justin Gabriel vs Christian vs Evan Bourne

Ladder Match

United States Championship

Justin Gabriel and Evan start off the match by fighting each other; seemingly ignoring Christian. Christian got involved rather quickly though, when he snuck up on Justin Gabriel from behind, turned him around, and hit him with a surprise Kill-Switch. Evan Bourne and him then started to fight it out, Justin Gabriel oblivious as to what was going on. Evan Bourne started to take control, and was able to get Christian on the ground. He climbed up on to the turnbuckle, and jumped off, attempting the "Air Bourne. Christian rolled out of the way though, followed by covering Evan Bourne for the win.

Winner: Christian

Match 4:

Big Show vs John Cena

Singles Match

LSW Heavyweight Championship Tournament

John Cena looked prepared and ready for a fight, but the giant easily took it to him when Cena couldn't lift him up for the Attitude Adjustment, and he was able to Choke Slam him for the win.

Winner: Big Show

Match 5:

Triple H vs Wade Barrett

Singles Match

LSW Heavyweight Championship Tournament

Wade Barrett and Triple H fought it out hard and strong, but Triple H eventually took control, and hit Wade Barrett with a Pedigree for the win.

Winner: Triple H

Match 6:

Kaval vs John Morrison

Extreme Rules Match

Harcore Championship

A great high-flying match. John Morrison hit the Star-Ship pain on Kaval, and pinned him, but Kaval was still able to kick out. In the end, Kaval won when he hit John Morrison with the Warror's Way, followed by a pin for the win.

Winner: Kaval

Match 7:

Rey Mysterio vs CM Punk

LSW Heavyweight Championship Tournament

These two old rivals fought it out big time. CM Punk was able to reverse every single move that Rey Mysterio tried to use on him and the same for Rey Mysterio. Only one move in the entire match wan't reversed- the 619 that Rey Mysterio hit for the win.

Winner: Rey Mysterio

Kaval is backstage, admiring his new Hardcore Championship, when Alberto Del Rio walks up.

Alberto Del Rio: Enjoy that belt while you can, you little runt... Because at Fiery Explosion... It will be mine...

Kaval: Oh really now? Well let me tell you something Alberto Del Rio... At fiery explosion... I'm going to kick your ass!

Alberto Del Rio just laughs and walks away, Kaval glaring after him.

Match 8:

Daniel Bryan vs Tyson Kidd

Singles Match

Television Championship

Daniel Bryan took on the self proclaimed king of ECW in what was a very technical match up. In the end Tyson Kidd tried to lock in the sharpshooter, but Daniel Bryan was able to reverse it, and get Tyson Kidd in the Lebelle Lock for the win via tap out.

Winner: Daniel Bryan

Match 9:

Triple H vs Edge

Singles

LSW Heavyweight Championship Tournament Round 2

Edge quickly went for the Spear as soon as the match started, and hit it just as quickly. He went for the pin, but Triple H kicked out. From there, it was an all out brawl. The two took each other through hell and back, but in the end, Triple H won the match by pin fall after a Spine Buster.

Winner: Triple H

Match 10:

Natalya vs Eve

Singles

Diva's Championship

A decent match. Eve seemed to have control over the match, but suddenly Natalya grabbed Eve from behind by the leg, and locked in the Sharpshooter for the win by tap out.

Winner: Natalya

Match 11:

Rey Mysterio vs Big Show

Singles

LSW Heavyweight Championship Tournament Round 2

Big Show definitely had the advantage in this match, comparing the size difference. Rey Mysterio held through though, and was able to win by pin fall after a frog splash from the top rope.

Winner: Rey Mysterio

CM Punk, Edge and Kane's voices are heard arguing. The camera is pointed at a door, obviously representing that they are behind it. There voices are muffled, but it can definitely be ascertained that they are up to no good.

Match 12:

Randy Orton vs Undertaker

LSW World Championship

Undertaker took control of the match quickly and effectively, but in the end he couldn't pull of the win. Randy Orton showed resiliency and strength by kicking out of a tombstone pile driver, and by pinning The Undertaker for the win after a RKO.

Winner: Randy Orton

Match 13:

Rey Mysterio vs Triple H

Light Tube Death Match

LSW Heavyweight Championship

This match was a pure Hardcore frenzy. At multiple points the two wrestlers preformed moves that would have destroyed a normal man. Triple H pulling off a Pedigree onto a bunch of light tubes bundled together, Rey Mysterio sticking a bunch of light tubes in front of Triple H's face, before hitting him with the 619... Smashing through the light tubes. The finish came after Rey Mysterio hit the previously mentioned 619, which was after Rey Mysterio flipped Triple H into a cache of light tubes outside of the ring, when Rey Mysterio pinned Triple H for the win.

Winner: Rey Mysterio

After the match, Rey Mysterio is celebrating in the ring with his championship, when suddenly Edge, Kane and CM Punk run into the ring. They start to beat down on Rey Mysterio, when suddenly Big Show and John Cena run out to the ring and begin to help Rey Mysterio. Eventually it just breaks out into an all out way. Suddenly though, Bret Hart's music hits the speakers, and Bret Hart walks through the curtain, a microphone in hand.

Bret Hart: Hey!

The action in the ring doesn't stop.

Bret Hart: All of you stop right now or you're fired!

Immediately everyone freezes.

Bret Hart: Now; I'm assuming you all want a title shot. Am I right? Well then, you'll all get a chance to be in a title match. You see; at this months Pay-Par-View: Fiery Explosion, there will be a fatal four way match for the LSW Heavyweight Championship... And to decide the people involved... This Saturday, on Mad Assault there will be a series of three matches. CM Punk vs John Cena, Kane vs Triple H and Edge vs Big Show. The winners advance to the fatal four way match!

The crowd cheers, while all the wrestlers in the ring nod, accepting this decision.

The Pay-Per-View fades to a close, leaving the wrestlers in the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't escape this hell

So many time I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal, this animal

The song "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace plays, as a fireworks display goes off. The screen pans over to the announcers table, where Jim Ross and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin are sitting.

Jim Ross: Hello, and welcome to Hardcore Recoil, coming to you live from Boston, MA. I'm Jim Ross along side Hall of Famer "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.

Steve Austin: Man! I have never seen so much excitement!

Jim Ross: I know what you mean! All these fans are extremely excited for this first episode of Hardcore Recoil.

Steve Austin: Well then... I wouldn't want them to be disappointed... Let's get this show started baby!

Steve Austin grabs a beer, and opens it, causing the beer to overflow onto the announcers table.

Jim Ross: Hey! I don't think you're allowed to-

Steve Austin: Shut it buddy. Just do your job, and I'll do mine.

Jim Ross: I can already tell that this is going to be a long first episode.

Steve Austin: I would hope so! Our network is giving us three hours instead of the two ours we'll usually be filling.

Jim Ross: Anyway- Tonight we have some great matches lined up.

Steve Austin: Really? Care to name a few?

Jim Ross: I was getting to that. In tonight's main event, The Miz will take on The Undertaker-

Steve Austin: Why is that?

Jim Ross: I was getting to it. The winner of that match will face Randy Orton for the LSW World Championship at Fiery Explosion.

Steve Austin: Awesome. Um... No pun intended. I only know about one match.

Steve Austin takes a quick swig of his beer,

Jim Ross: … And that would be?

Steve Austin: Alberto Del Rio fighting Sheamus- the winner going on to fight Kaval at Fiery Explosion for the Hardcore Championship.

Jim Ross: Well alright then! Let's get this show started!

The camera shows Randy Orton walking backstage, when Layla walks up to him.

Layla: Hi there champ!

Randy Orton: What is it?

Layla: Nothing; I just wanted to wish you luck in your match against Kaval tonight!

Randy Orton: Thanks, but no thanks... You see, I don't need any luck... I am the World Champion, and I could never be beaten by such a loser.

Layla: Calm down, calm down! You look like you need a little relaxation! How about after the show you and me go to the movies, get some dinner or maybe go over to your place and-

Randy Orton: Alright then. I'll pick you up at eight.

Layla: Alright! I'll see you then!

Layla starts to walk, but suddenly Randy Orton squeezes her butt. Layla squeals and runs off, leaving Randy Orton chuckling.

Jim Ross: Wow! It looks like Randy Orton and Layla are hitting it off!

Steve Austin: And it looks like Randy Orton is a pervert. Who new?

Jim Ross: Anyway; As you just heard, the first match of the night is a singles match between the LSW World Champion, Randy Orton and the Hardcore Champion, Kaval.

Steve Austin: This looks like it's going to be a great match!

Jim Ross: With these two competitors, there's no way it can't be.

Match 1:

1 vs 1

Singles

Randy Orton vs Kaval

The two competitors walk up to each other, and start to stare each other down. Randy Orton suddenly goes to grapple Kaval, but Kaval ducks out of the way and rolls behind Randy Orton. He kicks Randy Orton in the leg from behind, causing Randy Orton to fall down. Kaval runs over to the ropes and bounces off of them, only to receive a clothesline during the bounce back from Randy Orton. Randy Orton irish whips Kaval into the corner, and starts approach him. Randy Orton punches Kaval in the stomach, followed by lifting him up onto the top rope. Randy Orton climbs up along with him, and sets up for a superplex. Kaval regains his composure though, and starts to punch Randy Orton in the face. Once Randy Orton is dazed, Kaval shoves him off, causing him to land right on his back. Kaval jumps off the top rope, hitting the Warrior's Way on Randy Orton. Kaval goes for the pin! 1-2- No! Randy Orton kicks out! Kaval, quickly gets up, and tries to pull Randy Orton to his feet. Randy Orton hits him below the belt though! Kaval is on the ground! Randy Orton starts to signal for the RKO, doing his hunting gesture on the mat. Kaval starts to get to his feet... And Randy Orton hits him with a RKO! Pin fall! 1-2-3! Randy Orton wins!

Winner: Randy Orton

Randy Orton is in the ring celebrating, when Layla walks out to the ring. She steps into the ring, and runs over to Randy Orton, hugging him and kissing him across the cheek. Randy Orton puts his arm around her waist, and lifts his championship in the air with the other. The two exit the ring, Kaval still laid out.

Jim Ross: Randy Orton cheated! That asshole!

Steve Austin: I can tell you- I've taken some ball shots before... They always hurt, every single time.

Jim Ross: But by the looks of it, Randy Orton has other things on his mind besides an unfair win! Did you see Layla just now?

Steve Austin: I'm guessing Kaval will be having other things on his mind right now as well; seeing as the number one contender for his championship is going to be decided next.

Jim Ross: That's right- Alberto Del Rio vs Sheamus, next!

Match 2:

1 vs 1

Singles

Alberto Del Rio vs Sheamus

The match starts, and Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio lock up in a grapple. Alberto Del Rio starts to gain some power over Sheamus, but Sheamus gets a sudden surge of strength, and puts Alberto Del Rio in a headlock. Sheamus tightens his grip, and throws Alberto Del Rio to the ground, while still keeping him in a headlock. Sheamus then switches his position, and stands on top of Alberto Del Rio, and pulling his head directly up. Alberto Del Rio starts to squirm out of it, and is able to start pulling himself towards the ropes. He reaches out, and is able to get a hold of the bottom rope. The ref starts to count- 1-2-3-4- Sheamus quickly lets go, and walks over to the other side of the ring, waiting for Alberto Del Rio to get up. When he finally does get up, Sheamus walks back over, and grabs his head from behind, pulling him into the center of the ring. Sheamus tries to kick Alberto Del Rio in the guts, but Alberto Del Rio catches his foot in midair, and spins Sheamus around. Alberto Del Rio catches him from behind, and pulls him down into his knee. Alberto Del Rio slams Sheamus onto the ground, and starts to hype up the crowd. He puts both of his hands in the air, and smirks at the crowd, who boo at him heavily. Alberto Del Rio turns around, only to get kicked in the gut by Sheamus who had gotten back to his feet. Sheamus picks Alberto Del Rio up over his shoulders, and sets up for the Celtic Cross... And he hits it! Sheamus goes for the pin! 1-2-3! Sheamus wins!

Winner: Sheamus

Jim Ross: What a spectacular win for Sheamus!

Steve Austin: I'm not surprised at all. Well folks, it it set in stone... Sheamus vs Kaval at Fiery Explosion.

Jim Ross: All for the Hardcore Championship.

Steve Austin: Anyway, this past Sunday was pretty crazy I heard. How was it JR?

Jim Ross: It's true; It was an insane night. We had all the champions named in spectacular matches on a spectacular first Pay-Per-View.

Steve Austin: Well I know I can't wait for the next one. I've actually been informed that I will get to be an announcer at Fiery Explosion, alongside you and Joey Styles.

Jim Ross: Really now? Well congratulations then.

Steve Austin: Yeah. I think I might play a drinking game. Every time someone attempts a pin fall or submission, I'll take a shot.

Jim Ross: I'm not so sure that that's a good idea...

Steve Austin: How so?

Jim Ross: … Never mind...

The screen shows Ezekiel Jackson and Vance Archer talking to each other.

Ezekiel Jackson: Hey man, I'm glad you've accepted my offer to form a tag team. We'll take down Santino and Kozlov easily tonight.

Vance Archer: … Yeah.

Ezekiel Jackson: Hey brother, you okay?

Vance Archer: … Yeah.

Ezekiel Jackson: You don't say that much, do you?

Vance Archer: … Yeah.

Ezekiel Jackson: Alright, whatever bro. Come on, let's go. We got a match to get ready for.

Vance Archer: … Yeah.

The two walk off screen.

Match 3:

1 vs 1

Singles

John Morrison vs Kofi Kingston

Morrison and Kofi run at each other, and deliver a double clothesline. They both quickly hop up, and start to exchange blows. John Morrison irish whips Kofi into the ropes, and trips him when he bounces back, followed by delivering an elbow drop onto Kofi's back. John Morrison pulls Kofi Kingston up, and puts him into a head lock. He then punches the top of Kofi Kingston's head, knocking him over. John Morrison runs over to the ropes, and bounces off of them. Kofi Kingston sits up, only to get kicked in the face by a running John Morrison. John Morrison covers Kofi in a pin attempt... 1-2- Kofi kicks out. John Morrison starts to get up, when the show breaks off mid-match for a commercial break.

-Commercial Break Takes Place-

When the commercials end, John Morrison has Kofi Kingston in an arm bar. Kofi Kingston starts to pull himself up, but John Morrison lets go, and stomps on Kofi's stomach. John Morrison goes under the top rope, onto the outside part of the ring. He jumps on top of the top rope, and spring-boards onto Kofi Kingston. John Morrison goes for the pin... 1-2-No dice. John Morrison drags Kofi Kingston into the corner, and sets up for Star Ship Pain, and is about to land it when Kofi Kingston moves out of the way. Kofi drags John Morrison into the center of the ring. Kofi bounces off the ropes, and stops in front of John Morrison. Boom! Boom! Boom! Kofi Kingston hits John Morrison with the S.O.S! Kofi Kingston goes for the pin! 1-2-3! Kofi Kingston wins the match!

Winner: Kofi Kingston

Shawn Michaels is shown back stage talking on his cell phone.

Shawn Michaels: So at Fiery Explosion?

…

Shawn Michaels: Awesome!

…

Shawn Michaels: Yeah, I can't wait. See you then.

…

Match 4:

2 vs 2

Tag Team

Vance Archer/Ezekiel Jackson vs Santino/Vladimir Kozlov

The match starts off with Vladimir Kozlov and Ezekiel Jackson in the ring. Vladimir Kozlov goes for a clothesline, but Ezekiel Jackson catches his arm in mid-air, and twists it backwards. Kozlov quickly kicks him in the gut, causing him to let go. Kozlov then turns him around, and delivers a head butt to the back of Ezekiel Jackson's head. Ezekiel Jackson falls over, looking dazed. Vladimir Kozlov walks over to the corner, and tags in Santino.

-Commercial Break Takes Place-

When the show comes back on, it shows Ezekiel Jackson holding Santino up over his head. He tosses Santino upwards, and Santino lands hard on the mat. Ezekiel Jackson goes for the pin fall... 1-2- Kick out! Ezekiel Jackson gets up, and walks over to the corner, where he tags in Vance Archer. Vance Archer walks into the ring, only to get hit by a sudden Cobra from Santino. Santino covers Vance Archer! 1-2-3! Santino and Vladimir Kozlov get the win!

Winners: Santino/Vladimie Kozlov

Jim Ross: What a win for Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov!

Steve Austin: Which reminds me. I've been meaning to ask, but, is there a tag team championship?

Jim Ross: I don't believe there is... Well anyway; I've just received word that the Main Event is taking place next!

Steve Austin: Finally! I've been waiting the entire show for this match!

Jim Ross: Well you don't have to wait any longer. The match is about to begin!

Match 5:

1 vs 1

Singles

Winner in the #1 Contender for the LSW World Championship

The bell rings, and the match starts. The Undertaker is quick to start intimidating The Miz, with his famous rolling of the eyes into the back of his head. The Miz doesn't seem to care though, and punches him in the gut. The Undertaker gets an angry look on his face, and grabs The Miz by the neck. The Undertaker delivers a Choke Slam to The Miz, before trying for a pin. 1-2- The Miz kicks out! The Undertaker angrily gets to his feet, followed by pulling The Miz up to his feet. The Undertaker starts to deliver multiple blows to the face. The Miz is able to block the fifth puck, and deliver a punch to his arm with the other hand. The Undertaker clutches his arm in pain, but quickly recovers, and shoves The Miz to the ground. The Undertaker signals for the tombstone, but is interrupted when Randy Orton walks out with Layla, to the top of the ramp, a mic in hand.

Randy Orton: Undertaker!

The Undertaker turns his attention towards Randy Orton.

Randy Orton: Do you really think I would ever let you face me at Fiery Explosion?

The Undertaker makes an angry gesture at Randy Orton, only to have his leg suddenly hooked, and The Miz hit him with the Skull-Crushing Finale. The Miz goes for the pin! 1-2-3! The Miz is the #1 Contender for the LSW World Championship!

Winner: The Miz

The Miz is celebrating in the ring, but suddenly stops when he looks up at Randy Orton. The Miz lifts up is arm in a taunting gesture, but Randy Orton just laughs, and raises his championship in the air, and pulling Layla off with him, backstage.

The Miz smirks, and continues his celebration in the ring.

Jim Ross: What shocking events!

Steve Austin: Fiery explosion is going to be one hell of a Pay-Per-View!

Jim Ross: You can bet your ass on that!

Steve Austin: Well anyway; that's all the time we have for now folks! Tune in next week for Wednesday Night Hardcore Recoil!

Jim Ross: The best show on Television!

The show breaks off to "Animal I Have Become" before fading to black.


End file.
